quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilroch Herd of Isonhound: Customs and Traditions
Preface The following passages have been recorded on the warfronts of Champtery according to Cuara of the Ilroch tribe - one of the last three Ilroch Centaurs. -Rapscalia, Year 10 Society The Council The Ilroch are lead by a council made of herd members from all walks of life. They keep track of food, forest health, and herd health among other things. What they are most respected for, however, is the assessment of potential Ilroch members. This includes the responsibility for the Naming Ceremony and the Guardian Assignment. There are 7 council members at any given time and these members can be changed at any moment by herd vote. If a herd member would like to remove a councilor, then they must also have a new appointee ready. When the vote occurs, it is for the replacement of the old councilor with the new appointee. If the vote fails, the old councilor remains. Should a councilor become unable to complete their duties (such as sickness or death), then the herd member who asked for their appointment will work in their stead until a new appointee is voted upon. Herd Membership Anyone accepted by the herd may travel with the Ilroch herd, as I did. This does not mean, however, that the traveler is a member. Even colts and foals born to the herd are not considered members. In order to become a member, a traveler must be assigned a guardian by the council at the beginning of Winter during the Guardian Assignment. Only the council decides what makes a traveler ready for assignment and the criteria change with the mindset of the herd and council. In recent years, the unspoken criteria have included characteristics such as willingness to join the herd, curiosity, potential for harmony, and the beginnings of inner strength. These criteria allow travelers of any age, race, and gender to be selected for Guardian Assignment. Under close watch and careful training with their Guardian, travelers may spend as much time as they need as a potential herd member. Some may spend one and a half migration cycles with their guardian, and some may spend as many as nine. This time is spent in many ways. The travelers are trained by their parents in herd arts, such as archery and druidic healing. Should a traveler not have herd parents, it falls upon the Guardian to fill this role. Otherwise, the Guardian is also in charge of the personal growth of the traveler. Each traveler walks their own path, so each Guardian's role varies. Some may spend years learning the plants and animals of the forest, while others may spend their days practicing new languages and traveling the courts of Isonhound. No matter the traveler's path, it is the Guardian's duty to ensure that it leads to the betterment of the herd. Once a Guardian sees their appointed traveler as ready for herd membership, they nominate them during the next Festival of Mielikki for Naming. Once this occurs, the traveler may act as a herd member for one season. The council spends this time assessing them and how they interact with the herd. If they are deemed ready, they will be Named in the Fall at the Naming Ceremony and accepted as a member of the herd. Braiding Braiding of the is a surprisingly central part of Ilroch custom. There is no universal structure, or symbolism to the braids other than that they are a form of recording one's major life events. A braid is very rarely made by the centaur who wears it. Oftentimes, it is simply impractical because of the length of their hair, and the distance to their hindquarters. More importantly, however, braiding another's hair is a symbol of unity. Close friends may braid another's hair after a great battle, an adventure, mutual discovery, or other similar bonding event. A parent will braid their child's hair upon completion of the Guardian Assignment, and a Guardian will braid an appointees hair upon completion of the Naming Ceremony. When two centaurs mate, they braid one another's hair in a very intimate ceremony rarely attended by travelers and outsiders. Religion The Ilroch herd bends no knee to any God, but does respect Mielikki and Obad-Hai as the rulers of Nature and as their creators. Whether these two gods truly created the centaur race is yet to be seen. The Fesitval of Mielikki To the Ilroch, Mielikki is the stem of life and supports new growth in their forests and herd. Lasting three days, the festival in her honor and likeness celebrates change and new life. It takes place on the Northern most banks of Isonhound where they meet their Breme allies. The only requirement for festival attendance is that herd members must bring something new. This can be a work of their craft, a piece of art they fashioned, a new piece of information on a distant land, a found artifact, or even simply a new way of thinking or idea that had not been considered before. These items and ideas are then presented to the herds one by one at a central campfire where the knowledge is shared. This serves the dual purpose of encouraging inventiveness, while making sure knowledge is not lost with a single member. Migration Being migratory creatures, the centaurs of Ilroch follow a four year migratory pattern to match the changing seasons of Isonhound. The pattern matches the picture to the right as follows: Summer During the warmest season on Isonhound (although it could hardly be called summer), the permafrost melts in the northernmost region, allowing the Ilroch to travel there meet with their Bremelandan brothers and sisters in the last days of Spring. However, on the first day of Summer, the two herds split once more as the Ilroch tribe turns their focus to their travelers. The Naming Ceremony takes place at the end of this stage as herd members are accepted into Ilroch society. Fall During this transitional stage, the Ilroch turn southward once again as the northern land begins to deep freeze. During this period, the land can no longer sustain wild creatures or plants, but the large bears, elk, and short scrub. This forces the herd to move toward more forgiving ground during the coolest season on Isonhound. During this transitional season, food can be gathered from both the coniferous and deciduous forests they pass through on their way toward Pteris and unity becomes key to the herd's mentality. During the last days fo the season, this meeting corresponds to the Festival of Obad-Hai as fall ends. This part of their migration is a time of beginnings for the herd and is dubbed by humans their 'new year'. Winter Winter for the centaurs is a time for personal growth. Guardians are assigned in the Winter to new herd members, and older members take this time to train and hone their crafts. It is not unusual to see one or two centaurs in Glendoveer, or Woldin during this period. Some are seeking out masters of their crafts to train under. During especially bad winters, others go to trade for food and items which they cannot reap from the nearby forests. Spring The training of the winter pays off during the spring as the herd begins to move North once more during the wettest season. Here, the herd can find fish, game, and plant growth abundant in the soft soil near the sea. The end of this part of their migration also corresponds to the Festival of Mielikki during the meeting of the Ilroch and their Bremeland allies.